


Phoenix and Basilisk

by starspangledmeatball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk!Harry, Because I'm using that universe, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, I hope y'all like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I'm also taking this a new direction, Indian!Harry, Like not a lot of Ron Weasley bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, POC!Harry, Phoenix!Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, black!Hermione, but not the main characters, just up until he matures, maybe I'll incorporate Chiron at some point but that's way later, warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/pseuds/starspangledmeatball
Summary: After his run in with the Basilisk and being saved by Fawkes, Harry is facing some odd changes. Then again, doesn't every teenage boy? For Jetainia.





	1. Not Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> New Multi-Chap story. It's not all pre-written and organized like Because Why Not, but I do want to write this. I don't know how long it will go.

Harry wasn’t the same after the Basilisk. He felt himself dying but then Fawkes came and saved him with his tears.

Since then, he hasn’t felt right. There were times where he was burning up to the point that even Aunt Petunia made him go lie down. She would never take him to the doctor, they might notice his malnourishment, but she wasn’t going to let him handle their food if he was running a fever.

One morning, he woke to find his eyes burning something horribly. He tried looking at them in the mirror but didn’t find much out of the ordinary. Well, perhaps they looked slightly brighter than normal. After splashing his face with water, he went downstairs and plunked down at the kitchen table between Dudley and Uncle Vernon. They didn’t notice, too absorbed in the news program which was reporting on an escaped convict.

As he munched on toast, Harry fancied a wonder at what it would be like to come downstairs to breakfast on a day like his birthday and find his favorite breakfast cooked especially for him. He didn’t have a favorite breakfast, though. Aunt Petunia would never make him the waffles or pancakes that she would make Dudley.

“Ick!” Aunt Petunia screeched, causing Harry to drop his toast.

He followed her eyes to his shoulder but found no ink stain or dandruff.

“Disgusting!” Uncle Vernon exclaimed, eyeing the spot just out of his nephew’s vision. “Go on, get away before you infect the lot of us!”

Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed to the mirror in the parlor. He craned his neck and found that the brown skin on his jaw had gone scaly. He recalled the time when he was in primary school and painted his hand with glue just for the satisfaction of peeling it. Harry scratched at the spot and studied the small flakes of skin that came off on his nails.

How odd.

Though he had promised not to use Hedwig to send letters, Harry was willing to take the risk. He ran up the stairs to his room and wrote a letter to Dumbledore. Dumbledore would know what to do. He mentioned the skin, the burning eyes, and anything else that came to mind. He then dared to hope that maybe Dumbledore would take him away for the rest of the summer. Hell, he’d spend the summer with the _Malfoys_ if it meant he wouldn’t have to do his homework in the dead of night and Hedwig could have more freedom.

Things got worse.

Not only was Aunt Marge, a horrid woman who loved to torment Harry as much as her brother, staying, but Harry’s chance to go to Hogsmeade rode on his politeness towards her.

Halfway through the week, Harry received a reply from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_You have faced many hardships this past year and you are lucky to be alive. You are of an age where your body is going through changes and I’m sure that if you ask your uncle will be more than happy to explain. Do not worry and enjoy the remainder of your summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. Please, try to remain in the house and out of trouble._

Harry scowled. That’s it? Did Dumbledore even read his letter? Puberty didn’t consist of burning eyes and scales and now Harry was craving odd foods. Just the other night he became tempted to try the dead mouse Hedwig brought home from her night out. Luckily, he stopped himself, but he had hardly eaten anything at dinner, due to his eagerness to get away from Marge. The mouse was just still warm and he could smell the blood…

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Harry crumpled up the letter and dropped it in the rubbish bin before writing a new one, pleading with Dumbledore to take this matter more seriously. That there was something wrong beyond teenage hormones and he even added that Aunt Marge’s nasty bulldog bit him, causing him to bleed.

Again, he received a letter consisting of Dumbledore telling him to not worry and to stay home. This stung and had Harry seeing red.

Crying out in surprise, he dropped the letter which had burst into flames in his hands. He stomped it out and swept the ashes in his hand, picking as much as he could out of the carpet. That was odd… it must have been accidental magic. There wasn’t any letter from the Ministry informing him of his expulsion, so it must have been so minor that magic sensors wouldn’t have picked it up.

It was Aunt Marge’s last night, so he could worry about this later. He just had to make it through one more dinner and he could probably feign illness in the morning so he could avoid her at breakfast.

~o0o~

“SHUT UP!” Harry bellowed.

Aunt Marge made direct eye contact with him and froze, her lips caught in a sneer.

“Marge?” Uncle Vernon waved his hand in front of his sister’s face. “Marjory, dear, speak to me!”

Going purple in the face, he jumped to his feet and stormed across the room with his fist raised.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Stars danced across Harry’s vision and he realized he was on the ground, his glasses had cracked, and his cheek was swelling. Uncle Vernon was screaming at him to fix Aunt Marge and turn her back, but Harry didn’t even know what he did. He was sick of this place. He wanted out.

Curling up on himself, Harry tried to imagine disappearing. He wanted to go somewhere safe. Somewhere welcome.

And then… he was engulfed by flames. A scream ripped from his throat as he somersaulted through the air. He hadn’t even realized he was flying until he crash-landed. Sheep bleated in alarm and scattered and a horse shrieked somewhere nearby.

Harry lay against the ground shaking uncontrollably. What was happening to him?

“Bloody hell,” a voice said. “Are you okay? What am I saying, of course you aren’t. OH! You’re still on fire!”

A large, flannel shirt covered him and someone patted out the remaining flames before helping him up. A handsome boy with grey eyes and dark, wavy hair helped him sit up.

“Harry Potter,” he said with mild surprise. “Well, if anything odd were to happen it’s no surprise it’d be you.”

“You’re a wizard?” Harry rasped.

“Born and raised,” he replied. “Come on, I think I know someone who can help you. Can you stand?”

“I- I don’t know,” said Harry truthfully.

“That’s all right, I’ve lifted hay bales heavier than you.” The boy picked Harry up as if he weighed nothing and brought him over to a massive horse.

The horse tossed her golden mane and stomped her foot but allowed Harry on her back at the older boy’s insistence.

“I’m Cedric by the way,” said the boy. “Cedric Diggory.”

“Where are you taking me?” Harry asked.

“To my Uncle Phil’s house. He’s not really my uncle, but his wife and my mum were cousins and best friends in school.” Cedric prattled on as he led the horse over the grassy fields. “Sorry if I talk too much. I hardly say a word at school but catch me by myself over the summer and I’ll talk your ear off. Let me know if you want me to stop because I can stop.”

“It’s fine,” said Harry. He wasn’t listening anyway.

They soon approached a house that looked like a large Rook. A young girl with waist-length, blonde hair was holding a basket upside-down and picking fruits off a tree. She would place them under the basket and they floated up and nestled inside. If he were in his right mind, Harry would have been properly fascinated, but he couldn’t help but be wrapped up in his own thoughts.

“Hello, Looney Tune,” Cedric called.

“Hello, Cedrichard,” said the girl lightly.

“Harry here needs help, Luna,” he said. “He fell out of the sky in a ball of fire. Hurt real bad, too.”

“Oh, dear,” said Luna, dropping her basket. “I’ll go get Daddy.”

She ran inside the house.

“Cedrichard?” Harry asked, perplexed.

“Inside joke,” he said. “My cat’s name is Jimberly and my other horse’s name is Craigory.”

“Okay…”

Cedric helped Harry off the horse and inside the house. No sooner did he sit down on the squashy couch did Harry feel the pain set in. Luna ran down the stairs and bounded into the kitchen. She brought Harry a glass of water and set a wooden potion kit on the table.

“Daddy will be down in a moment,” she said. “For now, I think a salve for those burns will do.”

“I’ll fix his glasses.”

Luna and Cedric fussed over him, cleaning his face and documenting his injuries as if they were professional Healers, all the while muttering to each other jests and musings while also asking him questions. It actually made Harry feel at ease all things considered. A couple of his peers taking care of him rather than treating him like a freak.

Once he was patched up, a tall man who looked almost like Mr. Malfoy came down the stairs. However, instead of a sneer, this man had blue eyes so wide he seemed to be in a constant state of perplexed.

“Harry Potter,” he said, “I am Xenophilius Lovegood, Head Editor of the Quibbler. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Thank you,” said Harry.

“Okay,” said Xenophilius. “Lunagard, Cedrichard, thoughts?”

“Well, everyone knows what happened,” said Cedric. “The Basilisk and a cursed diary.”

“Only we know about the cursed diary,” said Luna. “Ginny isn’t recovering well, so don’t ask her about it.”

“Right, and it seems he got hurt by the basilisk,” Cedric continued. “But then he says that Dumbledore’s phoenix came in and cried on him. I’ve read all about cursed wounds and they can leave weird effects.”

“Basilisks and phoenixes are ancient creatures,” said Luna. “Nobody knows what happens when basilisk venom and phoenix tears mix in someone who has been cursed from childhood.”

“I think we’ve discovered what it does,” said Cedric, striding over to the bookcase. The books were all arranged by color. A system which would have driven Hermione mad. “What color?”

“Pink,” said Xenophilius.

Cedric pulled down a large tome and set it on the coffee table. He flipped through it and tapped on a picture.

“Nana Dione’s theory was true,” he said. “If the fluids of two ancient creatures mix, it creates a hybrid.”

“A hybrid?!” Harry cried in alarm.

“Oh, don’t worry,” said Luna. “You’ll live.”

“Is there a cure?” Harry asked. “What’s going to happen to me?”

“We don’t know for sure,” said Xenophilius.

“Nana had theories,” said Luna. “But you will gain powers. She theorized that you would gain powers like the ability to petrify and unpetrify things at will, have healing tears, and, as you just proved, the power of fire travel.”

“Brilliant,” Harry muttered, scratching at the scales on his neck. “Just brilliant. As if I wasn’t enough of a freakshow already, let’s add super powers!”

“We’ll help you, Harry,” said Cedric, mending Harry’s glasses with the tap of his wand. “You can stay with me. We’ve got plenty of room at my house and I think Mum and Dad will be okay with it.”

“Why are you helping me?”

Cedric smiled. “Because I feel like it.”

“Harry,” said Xenophilius. “May I document your condition for the _Quibbler_? With your permission of course.”

“Daddy, he might not wish to have this published,” said Luna. “However, we should document this and see how far these transformations will go.”

If things weren’t complicated for Harry before, they definitely were now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition chapter is exposition

Once he was all healed, Cedric had to go back out to tend to the sheep and herd them home for the night. Harry rode behind the older boy and felt much better than he had all summer. They had a plan.

"So, I hear the Weasleys are in Egypt," said Cedric. "That sounds fun."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Ever been?"

"I go to Africa to visit my grandmum every other year," he said. "She's Algerian and raises camels, we were going to stop by Egypt last year, but I got sick. I also went to France once, but other than that I don't really go anywhere. I mostly tend the farm, herd the sheep, study for school."

"Urgh, damn," Harry groaned. "I left my stuff back at the Dursleys. I wouldn't be surprised if they burned my things by now. At least I let Hedwig loose before dinner. Hopefully she'll be able to find me."

"Magic owls are taken from their homes as chicks," Cedric replied. "They go through this training program and they have these enchantments cast on them."

Harry chuckled lightly. "I think you and my friend Hermione would get along. She knows everything, too."

"Maybe," said Cedric. "It might depend on how well she takes having someone know things like she does?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some people take pride in knowing what others don't," he said. "That's why I don't talk much at school. People love to share what they know and I like to listen which is how I learn so much. I'm just chatty now because I haven't had contact with another bloke close to my age for a month. I love my grandpa, I do, but he's not one for conversation and my dad's always working, so the person I talk to most is my mum, and Luna when she's around. Stop me if I'm rambling."

"You're fine," said Harry.

Cedric did stop talking however when he had to herd the sheep back claiming that he once bit his tongue while riding and it was painful to grow it back.

The sheep were herded to a paddock near a large, white barn. Cedric pulled close to the fence so Harry could dismount, which he did with a little difficulty.

"Ow!" Harry hissed in pain a little and walked bow-legged towards the stables.

"You'll be alright," said Cedric. "Just takes a couple days. I'm always a little stiff when I come back from school."

Harry sat down on a hay bale and watched the chickens peck at the ground before turning his attention to the stone manor.

"Habibi? Is that you?" a woman's voice called.

"Yes, Mama!" Cedric called.

"It's late! I thought you fell asleep in the field again."

"I didn't, Mama. I'll explain when I come inside."

"Don't forget to lock up the barn."

"Habibi?" Harry questioned.

"Arabic term of endearment," Cedric explained. "Mama calls me Habibi often."

"Do you speak, Arabic?" Harry asked.

"Well enough to get around," he said. "I also speak some Tamazight, but it's hard to keep up with at school. The only other person at school who speaks Arabic is Shaylyn Ramsey of Slytherin, but we don't have a lot in common to really maintain conversation."

"That's cool," said Harry.

They passed through a lush garden and entered a mudroom. Cedric kicked off his work boots.

"Mama?" he called. "Where are you?"

"The parlor!"

Cedric beckoned Harry to follow him. They passed through a kitchen, then a dining room, then a ballroom, and finally into a parlor where a woman sat in an armchair with a book in her lap, an old man with a massive mustache sat across from her doing a puzzle on a coffee table. The woman was absolutely gorgeous with sharp features and long black hair. Harry felt a little flushed and tried to flatten his hair.

"Oh, you brought home a friend," she said, placed a hand on her chest, and bowed her head. "Belphoebe Diggory. Habibi, I think you had better explain why you are home so late."

"Do you want me to explain, Harry?" Cedric asked.

Harry had suddenly become tired and nodded.

"Play for me and Grandpa while you do," Belphoebe requested.

"Yes, Mama," said Cedric, taking a seat at the grand piano in the corner of the room.

"Have a seat, Harry," said Belphoebe, gesturing to the couch.

Harry, still painfully aware of the holes and stains in his clothes, sat down on the couch and traced the damask pattern with his finger as Cedric explained everything. Harry felt himself dozing at the music.

"Okay," said Belphoebe, nodding. "Harry, you are not going back to the Dursleys, you will stay here with us. I know it's late, but why don't we go and get your things?"

Harry perked up. "You mean it?"

"Of course," said Belphoebe. "I don't like what I heard and you will stay with us. I work from home, so I will be able to keep an eye on you in your condition."

"Not to mention that Sirius Black business," Grandpa Diggory muttered. "Boy needs to be where he's safe."

"Grandpa, you know how I feel about how that was handled," said Belphoebe.

"Mrs. Diggory…"

"Call me Belphoebe, please."

"Belphoebe… I think I seriously hurt Aunt Marge… what if I'm expelled?"

"Then I will tutor you," she said waving her hand. "I did my seventh and eighth years of school at Beauxbatons Academy and I schooled Cedric since he was three, I can school you, too and you will help me around the house _if_ they expel you."

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked.

Belphoebe smiled kindly. "Because I want to Harry. Now, let's take the Knight Bus and get your things."

She picked up two crutches and got to her feet… foot. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that Belphoebe only had one leg. She maneuvered easily around and kissed her son on the temple.

"Lovely, Habibi," she said. "Absolutely lovely."

Cedric smiled and stopped playing. "Can I go with you?"

"No, love, I need you here with Grandpa," she said. "Your father floo'd and said he's working late tonight."

"He always works late," Cedric muttered.

"Hey, now," said Belphoebe sternly. "Your father works very hard. It isn't easy being Head of a department, okay?"

"Okay," said Cedric softly.

"Ask Tavi to prepare the guest bed for Harry," she continued. "And if wizards come over, don't invite them in. If they aren't invited, they can't leave the floo room."

"Yes, ma'am." Cedric stood, kissed her cheek, and left the room.

Belphoebe led Harry through a study that connected to the foyer just in time to see Cedric disappear at the top of the curved stairs. Rather than go up the stairs, they went through the double front doors and down to the end of the road. Belphoebe extended her left hand.

"Step back," she said and conjured a hat to put on his head.

Harry did just in time for a purple triple-decker bus to pop into existence. A zit-faced boy who looked fresh out of school opened the door.

"Good evening," he said. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening."

"Where to, Habibi?" Belphoebe asked Harry. She must've been protecting his identity.

"Number Four, Privet Drive," he said. "Little Whinging, Surrey."

They boarded the bus which was dotted with beds. Belphoebe sat down on one and placed her crutches across her lap. Harry sat down next to her and kept his eyes on his lap. He didn't want to petrify anyone by mistake again.

"That'll be sixteen galleons," said Stan. "Seven more an' you get an hot chocolate."

"No, thank you," said Belphoebe, paying double. "But we will only be there for a moment, so this will be a round trip."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "Take it away, Ern."

The old man in the driver's seat grunted and closed the doors. With a bang, the bus took off and Harry would have fallen over the bed completely if Belphoebe hadn't wrapped an arm around him to hold him fast.

"This is the fastest method of transport when you can't floo or apparate," she explained quietly to Harry. "When you need to get somewhere, stick out your wand hand and the Knight Bus will appear."

Stan ignored them in favor of reading his newspaper. A crazed man was laughing on the cover and Harry realized he recognized him from the news earlier that week.

"Mrs. Diggory-- I mean-- Belphoebe," he said. "Who is that man in the paper?"

"That is Sirius Black," she murmured. "It is rumored that he is the one who turned your parents over to Voldemort."

"You say his name."

"Fear of a name is foolish fear," she said.

Harry furrowed his brow and felt a little sick. "You said Sirius Black turned my parents over … And now he's escaped … Does that mean he's after me?"

"Now you listen here," said Belphoebe. "I am suspicious of all this and I do not know if Black is innocent or guilty. I knew of him in school and he did not seem evil to me. Misguided, yes, but he had a strong sense of justice when it really mattered. He did not receive a trial and for all we know he could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only other people who shared my suspicions were Pandora Lovegood and Amelia Bones."

"Couldn't they have gotten him a trial?" Harry asked.

"I don't see how they can now," she said. "He escaped. He's a fugitive. If he is innocent, I hope it's to get as far away as possible."

"And if he's guilty?"

"Then I hope he's captured."

"What if he's after me?"

"He doesn't know where you are," she assured him. "We will protect you and then you'll be at Hogwarts."

"And I'll be safe there, right?" he said.

"Well… there's safety in numbers," she said.

That didn't make Harry feel any better.

"So," said Stan. "What business you got in Surrey?"

"Business," said Belphoebe.

"What happened to your leg?"

Belphoebe wiggled her right foot. "Nothing."

"I meant your left one."

"Fell off."

"How did that happen?"

"It happened."

Stan scowled and went back to his newspaper. They had to make a couple stops to let other passengers off, many of which got sick, but soon they were on Privet Drive.

"We shouldn't be long," said Belphoebe. "Please wait for us?"

"Yes'm," said Ernie.

Belphoebe got off the bus and Harry stuck close to her feeling sick to be back here so soon. What if the police were waiting to arrest him? Before he could change his mind, she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Aunt Petunia shouted. "We're fine! It was just a gas leak!"

"I'm here for Harry's things," Belphoebe called.

There was some rummaging and the door opened to Uncle Vernon with his hunting rifle. Belphoebe pushed Harry behind her.

"Is Marjory alright?" she asked in a tone that indicated she really didn't care.

"No thanks to him!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Had those filthy wizards crawling all over the place! That codger Dumbledore came by and tried to make us promise to take that freak back! He nearly killed my sister! I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again. No one will miss that brat."

"I would miss him," said Belphoebe coldly. "I've known Harry for less than an hour and if you did anything to hurt him, I would make sure you never receive a calm day for the rest of your miserable life you pathetic excuse for a human being. We are getting his things and he will never come in contact with you again. To make sure you don't stop us…"

She waved her wand and pushed him to the side. Another flick and the Dursleys were trapped behind a forcefield.

"Where are your things?" Belphoebe asked.

"Cupboard under the stairs," said Harry. "And upstairs."

"Okay, get everything together, I'll make sure these people can't stop you."

She unlocked the door under the stairs with a flick of her wand. Harry grabbed his trunk and dragged it upstairs to pack up his things, making sure to get his textbooks from under the floor board and Hedwig's empty cage. When he made it downstairs, Uncle Vernon was cursing Belphoebe and calling her awful names. She stood there stony-faced and silent.

"I've got everything," Harry announced.

"Wonderful," said Belphoebe. "Any last words to your relatives?"

Harry looked at Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley.

"You've punished me my entire life for the way I was born," he said. "Not just for magic but for being half-desi, too. I hope I never see you again."

"And if you try to take this boy from me, I will make your life a living hell while remaining within the law," Belphoebe threatened. "Have a nice day."

She removed the force field and led Harry out to the Knight Bus where they boarded and took their seats again.

"Right," said Stan. "We've got a few stops to make but we'll get'chu back to Ottery St. Catchpole."

Harry released a shuddering breath and gripped to the edge of his seat. Belphoebe rested a hand on his shoulder and murmured calming words to him.

It was well after midnight when they finally made it back to Ottery St. Catchpole. Belphoebe didn't seem surprised to find the lights still on when they arrived.

"Tavi," she said to the air. "Please, bring Harry's things to his room, prepare tea for our guests in the guest parlor, and if you don't mind prepare Harry an egg, some toast with jam, and jasmine tea."

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, you are underfed," said Belphoebe. "We need to get you eating and that means small meals several times a day. You are a growing boy and you need your nutrients. I don't want you getting stomach problems."

He couldn't argue with that. As soon as they entered the house, his trunk disappeared and a light to the right turned on. There were voices coming from a room there as well. Belphoebe opened the sliding doors to reveal five wizards milling around a room that was bare save for the massive fireplace.

"It's late Minister Fudge," said Belphoebe coolly.

"Yes, well, your husband refused to let us out," said the short man in the lime green bowler hat. "Said that you must've had a reason to keep us trapped in here!"

"Harry, dear, go upstairs," said Belphoebe. "I'll handle this."

"Are you sure."

"Positive. Tavi will bring you your snack."

Harry backed away and ran up the stairs. He jumped sky-high when he saw Cedric sitting on the top step.

"Come with me," he said and led Harry down a hallway to a room that looked to be a private library. Cedric crossed to the farthest wall and crouched down next to a vent. Perplexed, Harry followed and settled on his knees. Looking down, he realized he could see into the room next to the floo.

"We're lucky the boy found his way here!" said Minister Fudge. "Imagine where he could have ended up! We had to use memory charms to convince the entire neighborhood that what they saw was a gas explosion. We're lucky there was still Mandrake potion left over from this year's unfortunate incident!"

"That boy is dangerous," said one of the wizards. "I've never seen accidental magic cause damage like that."

"We should bring him to the Department of Mysteries."

"You will not experiment on him like a laboratory rat!" said Belphoebe. "I trained to be an Unspeakable, I will watch over him and take care of him here where he'll be safe."

"What if Sirius Black comes after him? If it isn't to kill Harry, it might be to manipulate him and use him as a weapon."

"Williamson, you know how I feel about Sirius Black."

"Oh, yes," said the man mockingly. "He might be innocent! Do we really know? Tell that to those dead muggles!"

"Nobody was able to trace or replicate that spell and you know it! I still think it's suspicious and if a proper trial were conducted--"

"But it wasn't," said Minister Fudge. "I saw Black myself. Talked to me and asked for my paper as if we were in a coffee shop! And now he's escaped after rambling that 'he's at Hogwarts' and those sorts of things."

"Well, of course Harry would be at Hogwarts," said Belphoebe crossly. "He's thirteen. All children are at Hogwarts. For all we know, he could be talking about Severus Snape. Gods know that he should not be around children and he and Black were rivals. We're getting off topic, Harry will be safe here with me and Amos. Research is already being done to help him by Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter. You know Phil was an Unspeakable until the death of his wife three years ago."

"If I may interject--"

"Dumbledore," Harry whispered.

"You may not," said Belphoebe. "Did you know Harry was being abused?"

"He was perfectly safe."

"He was not! You should have seen how his Aunt and Uncle looked at him! As if he were scum! I did not see a single indication that he was well cared for in his life. That was a nice house and yet Harry wears hand-me-downs and has bruises and he is malnourished! Please, explain why you put a child, no matter how famous, in the hands of people like that?"

"Mrs. Diggory," said Dumbledore, "there are blood wards placed around the Dursley's home. If Voldemort makes his return, those wards would keep Harry protected."

"Ha!" Belphoebe spat. "I see right through you, old man. You are a curse to that child. Amelia, we're friends, put Harry in my care, you know I'll take care of him. I've had Harry for less than a day but if anything happened to him I would destroy everyone in this room."

"My Mum loves fiercely," Cedric whispered with more than a tinge of pride.

A tray of food appeared next to Harry with some extra for Cedric.

"Thanks, Tavi," said Cedric.

"Who's Tavi?" Harry asked.

"Our house-elf," said Cedric. "She actually used to belong to the Lestrange's, but she was freed and jidha paid the tax for her to come live with us. She's still technically free and wears clothes and everything, but she likes it here with us."

"I've never met house-elf besides Dobby," said Harry.

"You'll run into her soon," said Cedric. "She's the best."

While the two boys ate, they turned back to the conversation downstairs. Belphoebe was still chewing out Dumbledore for Harry's treatment the past twelve years and demanding custody. Harry then wondered if anyone else, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, saw how he was being treated and felt slightly angry that nobody did anything. Hell, Ron got in trouble when he rescued Harry last year!

It wasn't fair.

"Hey, deep breaths," said Cedric.

Harry looked down and realized his skin was sizzling. These powers were going to be trouble he just knew it.

"I agree with Belphoebe," said Amelia. "I think she and Amos are more than well-equipped to help Harry even with these changes in him. I also think it best that he don't return to the Dursleys. Not ever. He'll be safe here. From Sirius Black and himself."

"I can see I'm outnumbered," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, you are," said Belphoebe.

"Still as fiery as ever, I see, Belphoebe," he said. "It's no wonder you were a Champion duelist."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she replied. "Now, it is late and my son and I have to get up in a few hours to milk the cows, so if we can get the custody taken care of now, that'd be great."

Cedric closed the vent and stood up.

"I'll show you to your room, Harry," he said.

Harry abandoned the remaining food and followed Cedric. He was amazed and overwhelmed by all that had happened today.

"Where do you sleep?" Harry asked.

"Attic," said Cedric. "Don't look at me like that, I asked to. I like looking up and seeing the stars. Plus, I can decorate it however I want. Sure, it gets a little cold in the winter, but I like it. Here's your room."

It was a very old-fashioned, Jacobean style room. Harry noticed that most of the house was decorated with old furniture and antiques. At least it didn't smell that way. It smelled nice and clean.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried ran to open the window.

The snowy owl flew into the room and perched herself at the top of the canopy bed.

"Bathroom is through those doors," said Cedric, pointing. "I already put a new toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste in there. If you get cold, blankets are in the wardrobe here."

"Thanks, Cedric," said Harry.

"No problem," said Cedric. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight."

Cedric closed the door behind him. Harry released a breath and flopped onto the large bed. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," he called.

Belphoebe opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "So, good news, you'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer and you're welcome to stay for Christmas as well. We'll need to "revisit" the topic for next summer, but I'll persuade them to let you stay indefinitely."

"You mean it?" said Harry, heart soaring.

"With all my heart," said Belphoebe. "Sleep for as long as you need to, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Belphoebe."

When she left, Harry changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before crawling into bed. The covers were heavy and warm, and the mattress was so soft. With a broad yawn, he buried his cheek into the pillow and dozed off, feeling the happiest he'd had in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I promise the next one is longer. I just felt that the cut off worked better with this one.

Harry jolted awake with a headache splitting his skull. It wasn't like when his scar hurt, this was more like an axe cleaving his skull in two. Wincing, he pushed himself up, rubbed his eyes, and looked blearily around the room. It was still dark out and the glow-in-the-dark numbers on the nightstand clock read four in the morning.

"Baa!" a muffled voice called.

"Baa!" a sheep bleated from outside.

Harry snorted and chuckled. That's right, he was at the Diggory's home in Ottery St. Catchpole. Unable to fall back to sleep, Harry got up and dressed. When he opened his door, Cedric jumped and placed a hand on his chest.

"Oh, Harry, you scared me," he said. "Did I wake you?"

"No," said Harry. "I woke up on my own. Why are you up early?"

"Chores," he replied. "Mum and I have to milk the cows."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

Waving him along, Cedric led Harry down a set of rickety stairs that went straight to the kitchen where Belphoebe was brewing a pot of coffee.

"Put something in your stomach, habibi," she said.

"Yes, Mama." He grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and peeled it.

"Good morning, Harry," she continued. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, not too bad," he said. "I did get a bit of a headache, though, but it's gone now."

"Okay, well, if it comes back we have aspirin in the cupboard and all rooms have blackout curtains. Toast?"

Harry accepted the slice and put some marmalade on it. Belphoebe and Cedric each had a cup of coffee before making their way out to the barn, stopping in the mudroom to put on coveralls and work boots.

"Tavi usually makes us second breakfast after we milk the cows, gather the eggs, and take the sheep to field," said Cedric. "I usually tend to them after lunch and lessons. If you'd like I can help you with homework."

"Actually, I was hoping we could visit Luna," said Harry, scratching at the scales on his neck. "I want to find out more about this basilisk and phoenix thing."

"Basilisk…" Belphoebe muttered and gasped. "Cedric the rooster!"

The two boys turned to see the rooster fluffing its feathers and raising its head to the sky.

 _"Silencio!"_ Belphoebe cried, but it was too late.

The creature crowed and Harry blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, he felt… strange. Like his body was too small and he didn't have good control of his limbs.

"Mum! Dad! He's awake," Cedric called out above him.

Harry looked up and blinked in surprise when he realized Cedric looked a lot bigger than usual. Belphoebe and a man with a large mustache, who must've been Mr. Diggory, appeared over him as well.

Looking around, Harry realized he appeared to be in some sort of cradle.

"Curious, absolutely curious," said Mr. Diggory. "In all my years I've never seen anything like this."

"Harry, can you hear us alright?" Belphoebe asked.

Harry tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out was babbling. His mouth refused to form the words properly. What was wrong with him? He then realized that Belphoebe and Cedric had burn marks on their faces and hands.

Cedric must've seen his confusion.

"When the rooster crowed you sort of… exploded," he said. "Mum and I thought you died but in the ashes there was… you."

"I should bring in Unspeakables," said Mr. Diggory.

"Absolutely not!" Belphoebe snapped. "Don't you know what they'd do to the poor boy? They'd turn him into a lab rat! I read all about those things. They're kept in cages, Amos."

"Alright, I won't call them," said Amos. "Deep breaths, love, it was just a thought. I mean, something like this is completely new. We don't even know how long he'll remain a baby."

_A baby?!_

"Well, phoenixes grow rather fast," said Cedric. "And he's definitely bigger than he was a few hours ago. It might become exponential and he could be thirteen again in just a few days."

"Brilliant thought, Cedric," Amos praised causing Cedric to flush and duck his head. "How about I just call Phil, then?"

"Yes, call Phil," said Belphoebe. "We can keep track of this. Oh, Harry, I am so sorry. I should've silenced the rooster, but I didn't think about it."

"S'otay," Harry managed to say.

"Aww, your first words," Cedric teased.

Despite everything, Harry laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

All-in-all, it took Harry about a week to grow back to the age he was before. Luna and Xenophilius were absolutely fascinated by this growth spurt and claimed with the good diet he was on with the Diggorys, he seemed taller and more filled out than before he blew up. Harry wished that combustion upon rooster crows were the least of his worries. It seemed that he had more scales than before and his hair seemed to take on a more feathery quality.  
  
He was relieved he was surrounded by people who took these things in stride rather than gawking about it. Imagine if the Daily Prophet heard about this.  
  
One morning, he was helping Cedric and Belphoebe by gathering eggs when a strange conversation reached his ears.  
  
"As far as flat-faces go, there's something odd about that little one," said a woman with a throaty voice.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"What?" Cedric echoed, but at Harry. "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"Come now, Bunty, this little flat-face isn't the strangest thing to happen," came another woman's voice. This one was sharper and more heavily accented.  
  
"Babs is right," yet a third woman said. "Remember the time that big cart horse, Tank, was up and stealing chicks during that awful drought? The flat-faces thought it were foxes until the young one caught him in the act."  
  
"Pardon me, ladies," Cedric said absent-mindedly as he wheelbarrowed the muck out of the barn.  
  
"So polite," said Bunty. "Much more polite than the wrinkled flat-face."  
  
Harry froze when he realized that he was hearing the chickens talking. He was so shocked in fact he nearly dropped the eggs he was gathering.  
  
"You- you talk," he said in disbelief.  
  
Three sets of beady eyes turned to him and dozens of others followed.  
  
"You understand us?" Babs asked.  
  
Harry nodded, mouth agape.  
  
"Okay, perhaps this is stranger than Tank," the red hen conceded.  
  
"How is this possible?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Don't ask us," said Bunty. "For all we know you flat-faces could understand us the entire time and just ignored us."  
  
"He doesn't quite seem to be speaking chicken, however," said a fluffy chicken. It was one of the ones Cedric used brightly colored hair ties for to keep the eyes clear. "I think he has gained an understanding of our speech. Perhaps it had something to do with his spontaneous combustion several suns ago."  
  
"That boy is a hybrid." Gerald the owl swooped down and perched on a milking stool. "Tell me boy, do you understand the cows?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"The horses?"  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"The sheep? The goat? The pig? The dog? The cat?"  
  
Harry kept shaking his head. Now he could talk to owls.  
  
"Tell us, Gerald, what is he if not a flat-face?" Bunty asked.  
  
"As I said, he is a hybrid," said Gerald. "His dialect is reminiscent of Phoenix."  
  
The chickens oohed.  
  
"Is he the reason why the rooster doesn't speak anymore?" the red hen asked.  
  
"Come now, Ginger," said Babs. "You can't say you miss that old coot waking us up at ungodly hours?"  
  
Hedwig landed next to Gerald.  
  
“If you can understand me,” she said. “I want you to know that I hate that round cage you put me in and would prefer a square one that’s twice as large and the back is covered with a blanket so it doesn’t feel as open.”  
  
“You have a cage?” Gerald asked.  
  
“I was locked up in it all last summer,” she replied. “Absolutely horrible. They don’t teach you that humans are awful in school.”  
  
This was too much. Feeling rather light-headed, Harry brought the eggs he had collected into the house and placed them next to the cartons so they could be packed and shipped to the market. Luckily, it was nearly the last batch and without much thought, he nestled the eggs into cartons.  
  
When he had completed that task, Cedric came in with the eggs he missed.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" he asked. "You left the hutch open."  
  
"I can talk to birds," said Harry.  
  
"Well, that's neat." Cedric placed his basket on the counter and filled the remaining cartons with well-practiced speed before placing them in wooden boxes. "You must have gained the ability to speak with any type of avis. I bet you could speak to any kind of reptile and amphibian as well."  
  
"Why amphibian?"  
  
"Basilisks are born by a toad sitting on a chicken egg," Cedric explained. "So it would make sense if you could speak to amphibians if this trend continues. Shall we try it?"  
  
"I don't think I could handle it today," said Harry, taking a seat at the table. "All I can think is what next?"  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," said Cedric, giving him a side hug. "Luna and I have your back. Why don't you stay inside today and rest? I can handle the rest of the chores myself. I'll just take those eggs to granddad's store."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I've done it loads of times. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay, see you, Cedric."  
  
Harry read a book until his eyes began to burn. He'd noticed they'd been itching but he chalked it up to allergies to hay or whatever. Maybe his glasses prescription was changing. Unable to focus anymore, he put the book away and went upstairs to close his eyes. On his way up, he made eye contact with Belphoebe’s cat, Uzza, who was sitting on the top step cleaning her ears. She froze and did not move again.  
  
A pit of dread opened in Harry's stomach. Almost as if he were in slow motion, Harry approached the cat and nudged her gently. She didn't move, one paw still suspended above her ear and her copper eyes remained fixated on one spot.  
  
Harry covered his mouth in horror.  
  
"Harry?" It was Belphoebe. "Is that you?"  
  
"I am so sorry!" he shouted before running to the nearest cupboard and slamming the door shut. Ignoring the linens that fell over his head, he buried his face in his knees and rocked.  
  
He didn’t know how long he was in the cupboard for, but it felt like ages before the door opened.  
  
“Harry, are you okay?” Belphoebe asked.  
  
“I didn’t mean to,” Harry whispered. “Honest, I didn’t.”  
  
“It’s okay,” she said gently and rested a hand on his back. “The Lovegoods have some draught to revive her, Cedric’s taking Uzza there now. She’ll be just fine. No harm done.”  
  
“What if next time it’s you?” he asked. “Or Cedric, or Amos, or Grandpa Diggory?”  
  
“We’ll take precautions. For now, put on these glasses. They should filter out the yellow light of your eyes.”  
  
“How do you know it’s yellow?”  
  
“Your eyes have been looking more yellow for days now,” she said. “I was hoping you wouldn’t get that power but since you do, perhaps we’ll be able to help you control it.”  
  
“What if I can’t control it?”  
  
“Then we’ll deal.”  
  
Harry lifted his head and put on the glasses. Everything was washed over with a blue tint.  
  
“Come downstairs for dinner,” said Belphoebe. “Please?”  
  
“Okay,” said Harry.  
  
Belphoebe rose to her foot and extended her hand to help him up. Harry accepted it and followed her downstairs to the kitchen for dinner.  
  
To his surprise the kitchen was decorated with crepe streamers, fairy lights, and a big sign that read Happy Birthday, Harry. On the table was dinner, a birthday cake, and a modest pile of presents. Cedric, Luna, Xenophilius, Mr. Diggory, and Grandpa Diggory were standing there waiting for him.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Harry!” they chorused.  
  
“We know your birthday was a couple weeks ago,” said Belphoebe, “but we wanted to make sure you got a celebration.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say,” said Harry.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything,” said Luna.  
  
“Go on and have a seat,” said Cedric. “Tavi made you your favorite.”  
  
“I wasn’t sure what type of cake you would enjoy, so I made vanilla,” said Tavi.  
  
“Thank you,” said Harry. “All of you… thank you.”  
  
Belphoebe kissed him on the top of his head in a motherly fashion and he felt pure joy spread through his chest.  
  
“Well, let’s not let the food get cold. Everyone dig in.”  
  
Harry’s powers could wait for discussion until tomorrow. For now, he wanted to lose himself in this moment.  
  
The dinner was excellent. Tavi was right that shepherd’s pie was Harry’s favorite. The cake was also excellent and around the blue tint of his new glasses, he could see that the frosting was red with white trim.  
  
“Go on and open your presents, Harry,” said Luna. “The one in pink paper is from me and Daddy.”  
  
“Thank you,” said Harry.  
  
From Luna and Xenophilius, he received a bronze planetarium, Belphoebe and Mr. Diggory got him a new book bag and some clothing items, and Cedric saved up his allowance to get Harry a pair of new Seeker’s gloves and a set of goggles that would fit over his glasses.  
  
He loved his gifts and thanked everyone sincerely.  
  
That night, he lie in bed in a new set of pajamas and watched the stars slowly rotate across the ceiling. Tomorrow he agreed to go to Luna’s house to start working on controlling his powers. She also said she wanted to hang out and play games.  
  
He wondered if he would have noticed her at the feast last year had he attended or if she would have just been another face in the crowd. She was absolutely barmy but also insightful in a roundabout way. He wasn’t sure how she’d get on with Hermione and Ron, but he definitely wanted to hang around her when school started.  
  
Cedric, too. He didn’t know anyone as nice as Cedric and it was genuine as well.  
  
Harry ran his fingertips over his scales and wondered how much things were going to change when school began. He thought he was just going to have to worry about puberty… He wouldn’t be able to keep these changes a secret forever, but he hoped to hide them just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzza didn't die because it technically wasn't direct eye contact. Harry wears glasses. Does it count? I say it does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You spend a week reading something else and it inspires you to change things. I apologize for any plot holes, I just think the story will take better direction this way. I can see a better expansion. It doesn’t warrant a crossover though, because I’m not bringing in the main characters from the other story. It’s more like choosing things from that universe I like and applying them to this.

In between farm chores, Cedric was practicing with Daffodil for a horse show a few towns over. He was practicing something he called vaulting in an empty paddock while Harry and Belphoebe were pulling weeds and de-gnoming the garden. Harry, however, kept slowing his work to watch Cedric in fascination as he balanced and did impossible tricks on his cantering horse.

"Point your toe, habibi!" Belphoebe reminded him.

"Right, Mum!" Cedric called, adjusting his stance.

"Oh, I wish I could see him perform at the show," she said wistfully.

"Why can't you?" Harry asked.

"Granddad is too old to tend to the sheep, and we'll be gone for two days," she explained.

"Well, I can tend the sheep," said Harry. "I've been taking them to the field with Cedric nearly every day, and I think I'm a decent rider now."

"Are you sure?"

"It's only two days," said Harry, shrugging. "I think I can handle farm chores for two days. Besides, I think Cedric would love having you there to cheer him on."

"He is growing up so fast…" Belphoebe pressed her fingers to her mouth. "It seemed like only yesterday he was riding his first broom around the house and singing his alphabets out of order. Now he's… designing a spell to purify well water and can speak three languages."

"They grow up so fast," said Harry.

"You're one to talk," she said, cracking a smile. "You grew four-and-a-half feet in a week. Are you sure you can handle it? It's a lot of work."

"I faced Voldemort my first year and killed a Basilisk my second," said Harry. "I can milk the cows and tend the sheep."

"Okay… but you will be doing no dangerous things this year, got it?" said Belphoebe sternly. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, habibi."

Harry felt a warmth when she referred to him as that. If this was what having a mother was like then he never wanted to let it go.

"I'll be careful," he said. "Promise."

"Good." She kissed his head and rose to her foot. "I'll go and write out the chore list for you like I did for Cedric when he started taking over the chores. There is nothing better than checking off a checklist."

Harry dumped the weeds on the compost pile and went to watch Cedric a bit more. He had stopped vaulting and was now working on jumping. Daffodil soared over the obstacle with grace.

"That was majestic," said Harry.

Cedric laughed and steered the horse toward him.

"Good news," said Harry. "Your Mum is going to the horse show with you, and I'm going to take care of the farm while you're gone."

"Are you sure? It's a lot of responsibility, Harry."

"It's just two days," said Harry. "Your mum really wants to see you perform and I think I can handle it."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"What you don't think I can? You did all the chores by yourself for years."

"Yes, but I've been living on this farm all my life," said Cedric. "Still, I really do want my mum there."

"What about Amos?"

"I'm going to brush Daffodil and make sure the trailer is ready."

Harry pursed his lips and went inside. Cedric's relationship with Amos was something more complex. It seemed like all of Cedric's supposed greatness came from trying to please his father. It was almost like he became a different person, but Harry wasn't sure why. Amos was really nice even if every other sentence was about his son's accomplishments.

That evening, Amos sent Harry up to fetch Cedric for dinner. Harry had never seen Cedric's room before and was actually curious as to what it looked like. As he ascended the stairs to the attic, he could hear Cedric talking to himself.

"Oh, yes, these?" said Cedric. "Oh, these are just my blue ribbons. I've won best in show three years in a row and place in every discipline. Do you like horses, Cho Chang? I happen to carve statues of them. I also carve my own figurines for Mythomagic. And that is immediately going to scare her away, brilliantly done, Cedric. Mythomagic won't get you a girlfriend."

Harry hit a creaky step and froze.

"Mum?"

"Actually, it's me," said Harry.

"Come on up, I'm almost finished packing."

The attic was small but not cramped. Cedric's bed sat under a bay of windows, slanted to look into the night sky; sitting on his school trunk was an open suitcase. The wall above the desk was covered with posters, and a corkboard had all of Cedric's ribbons for horse shows and junior dueling league. His school books were stacked on his desk, and the Monster Book of Monsters sat wriggling at the bottom of the heap.

"How many classes are you taking?"

"A fair few," said Cedric. "You should've seen the pile from last year. I had to carry so many books that my book bag has almost had it." He gestured to the worn item hanging on a hook and closed his suitcase.

"Who's Cho Chang?"

"Just a girl I know," said Cedric. "She was reserve Seeker for Ravenclaw last year. She's a year below me. I have just a slight crush on her." He seemed to know the other question on Harry's mind. "Mythomagic is a card and figurine battle game." Cedric showed Harry the shelf full of figurines of Greek Gods and magical creatures like a Cerberus and Chimera. "Mum puts a pack of cards and a figurine in my stocking every year. The figurines she can't afford, I make myself."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Harry asked.

"There's too much pressure to find out," Cedric replied. "Come on, let's go to dinner before Mum sends Tavi."

"Are we still going to be friends when we get back to school?" Harry asked.

"Of course we are," said Cedric. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "People sometimes act differently in different circumstances."

"That's fair."

After dinner, Cedric and his mum packed up the truck and loaded the horses into the trailer before heading off to the horse show. Harry put the chore list on the ice box and made sure to set his alarm before falling asleep.

Getting up the next morning wasn't difficult—he'd been getting up early nearly every morning for most of his second life to help milk the cows. Tavi made him breakfast and promised a heartier second breakfast after the cows were milked, the animals were fed, and the sheep were brought out to pasture. After second breakfast, he would need to go out and watch over the sheep. Grandad would help with gathering the eggs and filling up the troughs with water.

Harry pulled on his coveralls and put an old pair of galoshes over his sneakers before going out.

"Morning, everyone," he said, opening the barn doors. "Time to wake up."

The chickens muttered and begged for extra sleep until Harry opened a bag of chicken feed and distributed it. He then went over to the pile of hay, grabbed the pitchfork, and frowned when he couldn't seem to lift it. He kept adjusting the pitchfork and found that the pile he could lift wasn't nearly as big as Cedric's and it took him several trips to get all the cows their hay so that he could finally milk them and Granddad could start the processing.

It took over an hour to milk them all and Harry could finally get to the sheep. He saddled Craig and led him and Treacle out before going to the paddock.

"Alright, let's go!" he said to the flock of sheep.

They didn't move. Harry frowned and looked at the list. He did exactly what he was supposed to, right?

"Come on!" he urged them. "Breakfast time."

One of them bleated, but they still completely ignored him in favor of sleeping.

"You have to baa at them," said Hedwig, landing on the nearby post. "The sheep listen to the ewe and the ewe listens to the farm boy. Whenever he calls to the ewe in the mornings, they know it's time to go. Sheep are stupid and love a schedule."

"Imagine what they say about you," said Harry.

"I know what they say about me," said Hedwig, ruffling her feathers. "If you want them to go out to field, you have to get the ewe on your side."

"Okay…" feeling foolish, Harry took a breath and bleated, "BAA!"

The ewe lifted her head and bleated back.

"Mount your horse," said Hedwig. "They're ready to move."

Harry scrambled into the saddle. "Alright, let's go!"

The sheep filed out and began going in the completely wrong direction.

"Not that way!" Harry cried out. "This way! Come on!"

Craig pranced around and snorted at Harry in annoyance more than once when he changed his mind about where they were going. When they finally made it to the field, Harry realized quite a few sheep were missing and doubled back to round them up.

"Cedric makes this look so easy," he sighed as he closed the gate.

"Well, you're new to the farm," said a slow voice. "You don't know all the inner workings and outer lazings, and we still don't know where you fall on the hierarchy."

Harry froze and looked at Craig. "Did you just speak to me?"

"Have been, but thanks for noticing."

"I thought I could only understand reptiles and avium…" Harry breathed.

"You've been holding conversations with the chickens and the snakes," said Craig. "When you open your mind to the languages of the animals, you can grow to understand all animal languages. Belphoebe and Cedric can both do it and, from what I heard, Basira could as well. They might not hear words like you're hearing, but they tell by body language and tone."

"Uh-huh…"

"Get on my back and I will take you home," said Craig. "And I wouldn't mind some oats with my breakfast. Tucker and Daffodil are always bragging about the oats they get when they go to those people shows."

"It's a horse show," said Harry.

"No, it's a people show. Horses from all over bring their people to these big fields and show them off. The best looking humans get the best ribbons."

"That's not how it works."

"That's what Daffodil and Tucker said."

"I think I need to lie down," said Harry.

"Your day isn't over yet," said Craig. "You'll get your second breakfast. Use that to get your second wind. The pigs still need feeding and the cows need to go to pasture and the eggs need gathering and sorting…"

As Craigory kept talking, Harry got more and more overwhelmed. When they made it back to the barn, he fed the horses and pigs and went inside for second breakfast. Amos and Granddad were at the table.

"Morning, Harry," said Amos. "Take a seat. How's the farm treating you?"

"The horse just talked to me."

Tavi spooned food onto his plate. "Eat up, Harry."

"Thank you, Tavi," he said and scarfed down his meal, practically swallowing it whole. He felt if he didn't get eat right at that second, he would pass out.

"Slow down, son," said Granddad. "You'll choke shoveling food like that."

"He'll be fine, Dad," said Amos. "All children eat like that before a growth spurt."

"I'm a little confused on something," said Harry. "Who owned the farm when you and Belphoebe got married?"

"Belphoebe's family did," said Amos. "When we married, we originally lived here with Cedric's grandmother, grandfather, and his Uncle Eadric and his wife and daughter. Then You-Know-Who attacked shortly before Cedric was born. Belphoebe, Basira, and I were out shopping for baby things, and Death Eaters came and killed Grandfather Willoughby, Eadric, and his family. Basira couldn't handle the grief and went back to Algeria, and Granddad moved in and learned how to manage the farm during Belphoebe's pregnancy."

"Oh."

"I need to get to work," said Amos. "I'll be home later."

"Bye, Mr. Diggory," said Harry.

"Call me, Amos."

After Harry was done eating, he went right back out to finish the chores. After lunch he had to milk the cows again and go out and herd the sheep. He found that if he focused, he could almost understand what they were saying. However, they didn't seem that receptive to conversation. At least, not with him. He wasn't "one of the herd" according to Craig so the sheep naturally didn't like him.

"You just need to talk to the ewe," said Craig.

"The ewe is mean," Treacle chimed. "She doesn't like anyone except the herd, Belphoebe, and Cedric."

"Right…" said Harry. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I just have tomorrow and then Cedric returns home."

"The second day is harder than the first," said Mel, the black Clydesdale.

Harry double-checked that the animals were settled before locking up the barn. He trudged upstairs to his room, his limbs heavier than lead, and he fell face first into his pillow. Tavi woke him up some hours later and made him wash up for dinner. As soon as the table was cleared, he went right back to bed.

The next morning was a nightmare. Harry had to do everything all over again, only this time with aching muscles. If it were possible, the sheep were more resistant to his herding than they were the previous day, and he had to chase down a lamb that squeezed under the fence.

He chased it all the way to Luna's house. The girl was outside painting on a canvas and sipping a pink-colored drink.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "You look burned out."

Harry patted the steam off his arms. "I am a little frustrated. I thought taking care of the farm for two days would be easy."

Luna shrieked with laughter and Harry scowled.

"It's not funny," he said. "This is harder than anything I had to do with the Dursleys and Cedric does it every day on top of home schooling and extracurriculars."

"Well, he has to," she said. "The Diggorys don't have a lot of money and they can barely afford farm hands while he's away."

"If they can't afford it, why do they keep doing it?"

"You try and tell Auntie Bel to let go of the place her father and brother loved," Luna replied and went back to painting. "Cedric doesn't mind because he knows his mother loves the place she grew up in."

"He doesn't seem to mind a lot of things."

"Cedric has his flaws, too, Harry," said Luna. "He's not perfect, as much as he tries to be. Nobody is perfect. Now, what's really bothering you?"

"I just want to prove that I can fit in with that family," Harry admitted. "If I can help keep up the place maybe they'll forget that I'm turning into a monster."

"You think being a functional member of the household has anything to do with family?" Luna asked, looking up at him but still keeping her brush moving. "Phoenix feathers or basilisk skin doesn't make a monster, Harry. I know plenty of practically normal people who are the worst sort. You have a good heart, and Auntie Bel cares about you. Family is about caring for one another, not worrying about who is abled enough to feed the pigs, and the Diggorys care about you as you are. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. He had never heard Luna sound so firm about anything.

"Mummy always said things have a way of coming back to us," she continued. "Even if not in the way we expect."

"So what you're saying is that I have found family again through the Diggorys," Harry concluded. "Because even if they aren't blood, they're as good as because they care as if I  _ was _ their own blood."

"Hm? Oh, that's rather good," said Luna. "I was actually referring to your lamb. It's on the roof."

"HOW?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke with a start when it was still dark out. He put on his glasses and a candle flickered to life, illuminating the clock on his bedside table. It was four in the morning which meant it would soon be time to milk the cows. Already awake, yet unable to remember his dream, Harry pushed back the covers and crept downstairs to get some water. When he was halfway down, he heard Belphoebe and Cedric speaking in the parlor in hushed tones.

Curious about the topic of their conversation, he lingered by the door and pressed his ear to the crack.

"The attacks are getting more frequent, Habibi," said Belphoebe. "I worry that the farm won't be enough anymore."

"It's my fault for not practicing around Harry," said Cedric. "Besides, nothing has even come sniffing since he's been here."

"But he brings different dangers. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

Cedric sighed. "I can protect the both of us and when the time comes, I'll tell Harry the truth. I know we can't keep it quiet forever, but the longer he's in the dark, the safer he will be."

Harry heard the clack of Belphoebe's crutches on the floor and quickly backed up the stairs.

The parlor doors opened and Cedric and Belphoebe jumped upon seeing Harry.

"You're back," said Harry.

"Yes, we just got in," said Belphoebe. "Everything okay, Harry?"

"Yes, I just woke up and went to get some water."

"I'll get you some water."

"I'm going to change before I milk the cows," said Cedric, hurrying up the stairs before Harry got a good look at the boy.

Belphoebe waved for Harry to follow her to the kitchen and he followed. She poured him a glass of water and began cooking breakfast for Cedric. Harry's stomach growled and Belphoebe just sent him a knowing smile before cracking two more eggs into the skillet.

Cedric returned and sat down beside Harry at the table. Harry wondered what sort of dangers the two were talking about. Was it something about the creature blood running through his veins? Would he get a bloodlust like the Basilisk? He didn't want to kill anyone. He wished he could ask what they were talking about.

Instead he asked, "How did the horse show go?"

"It went great," said Cedric. "Got eight blue ribbons and enough prize money to hire on farm hands and get myself some new shoes this year."

"Speaking of, your letter came in," said Harry, pointing to the fridge. "I didn't open it."

Belphoebe plucked the letter from the fridge and passed it to her son. Cedric tore it open and a badge fell out on his lap. He looked at it and read the letter.

"Oh, it looks like I made prefect," he said.

"That is wonderful, habibi!" said Belphoebe crossing the room to kiss him on the head.

"I'm sort of second guessing taking Arithmancy," said Harry. "Maybe I should have taken Divination instead."

"Harry, Professor Trelawney would be predicting your death every week," said Cedric. "She once claimed I was going to die which is ridiculous. I haven't spotted any death signs in my tea leaves since you showed up."

"Huh?"

Cedric waved his hand dismissively. "Just a bad joke. Besides, there's a lot you can do with an Arithmancy N.E.W.T. whereas just Divination and Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures narrow your options."

"Honestly, they should give you your career options  _ before _ you sign up for these classes," said Belphoebe. "All the other schools have more elective options. Castelobruxo and Uagadou have the most, but they have the highest populations of all the wizard schools. Others have around ten electives, but because Britain is so small…" She shrugged and spooned food onto the boys' plates. "Small is safe."

Harry nibbled on a piece of bacon. "I look really different… How can I keep my changes secret."

"Luna and I have been doing research on that," said Cedric. "She's got a spell so everyone will see you as how they expect to see you unless you decide to tell them otherwise."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work," said Belphoebe confidently. "Now eat your breakfast, the cows will be awake soon."

Cedric finished shoveling food into his mouth and went out, but Harry took his time.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Belphoebe asked.

"Oh, yes," he replied. "Just a little tired."

"You can nap after milking the cows," she said, patting his head. "It shouldn't take long with two of you."

Harry nodded and ate his breakfast before putting on his coveralls and meeting Cedric in the barn. The older boy was humming to himself as he tended to the animals, they were all much happier with him home and taking care of him. Daffodil was regaling the others with stories of the "human show" and those who were awake were listening with rapt attention.

"Any changes since I've been gone?" Cedric asked.

"Well, I can understand the other animals now," said Harry. "I don't know how or why. I'm not even sure if it will extend to magical creatures aside from birds and reptiles."

"It might just take practice," said Cedric. "What do they talk about anyway?"

"Mostly how much they love you and hate me."

Cedric laughed and quickly cut it off. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was exaggerating anyway. So, Prefect. That's big, right?"

"Yes, mum and dad were hoping for it. They were both prefects. Well, I don't know about… never mind."

"What?" Harry pressed, wondering if this had to do with what he and Belphoebe were talking about.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Amos is my stepfather. He and my mum just got together before I was born. He knows of course. I think that's why he's kinda distant. No one else outside immediate family knows. So busy with the war and then I'm pretty much a clone of my Uncle Eadric, so there wasn't any suspicion."

"Who's your father?"

He got a smile similar to Luna's. "I don't think you're ready to find out. Besides, Amos has been there for me all my life and I only met my birth father once. Family isn't who you share DNA with, it's who cares for you."

Harry didn't push and Cedric didn't mention it again. The rest of break, Cedric insisted Harry take the evening shift for cow milking so he could get more sleep. Harry wasn't a morning person anyway and didn't take much convincing. When he did wake, Belphoebe kept him busy with prep work for school. He began to wonder if this was what Hermione did before class every year and how she stayed ahead.

He then realized he hadn't written her or Ron since he arrived at the Diggory place. A wave of guilt washed over him. They had sent him letters containing birthday presents, he should have responded.

"Harry, can you go fetch Cedric for dinner?" Belphoebe asked.

"Sure thing, Mum—I mean, Belphoebe."

Belphoebe smiled while Harry flushed and hurried out of the room in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he accidentally called Belphoebe  _ Mum _ . It had always been that his real parents were dead. He thought back to what Cedric said, that family doesn't always have to be who you share DNA with. It's who cares for you.

He went outside and saw Cedric firing arrows at a target. The animals were cheering him on, though Harry was certain Cedric only heard clucking and bleating. It was actually rather amazing. Cedric was firing the arrows from atop his horse while she cantered around one of the pens. He made every single target.

"I didn't know you could do archery," said Harry.

Cedric leapt off Daffodil and rolled with the momentum until he was standing.

"I have good aim," he said. "It's one of the reasons why I couldn't try out for Chaser. Everyone assumed I was cheating."

Harry felt a twinge of envy. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, my dyslexia makes it hard to read," said Cedric. "I have to wear special glasses so the words don't float off the page."

"I didn't know that, either."

"Mum is keen on adopting you," said Cedric. "I suppose someone has to know my secrets."

Harry couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips.

"She wants to adopt me?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," said Harry breathlessly. "Your family is brilliant. I'd always dreamed of having family that cared. I just imagined it would be some distant relative, but crash landing into a family is okay, too."

Cedric laughed and pulled the arrows out of the target. He inspected the tips and put the unbroken ones back into his quiver.

"Anyway, Belphoebe says it's time for dinner," said Harry.

"Alright, I'll be in after I put Daffodil away."

Harry nodded and when he entered the house, he stumbled upon Belphoebe and Amos in a shouting match. Seemed he had a knack for overhearing what he shouldn't. He quickly hid amongst the coats.

"I'm going out," said Amos angrily. "Eat without me."

"Oh, what else is knew?" Belphoebe cried. "If you were home—!"

"Maybe I'd be more inclined to stay home if there weren't monsters around every corner."

Harry flinched and waited to enter the kitchen after he heard the door slam. Belphoebe was sitting at the table where Tavi stood patting her hand. He coughed lightly.

Belphoebe looked up.

"Oh, Harry. Will Cedric be in?"

"Er, yes, he said he has to put Daffodil away."

"Of course, well, you boys help yourself. I think I might lay down."

"I will bring your food to your room," said Tavi.

Shortly after Belphoebe left, Granddad entered the kitchen and sat at his spot. Cedric came in and washed his hands.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" he asked.

"Fighting again," Granddad grunted. "Think it's an unhealthy mix."

Cedric got a cold look that made Harry step back. He knew in that instant that he never wanted to be on Cedric's bad side.

Tavi served them an Algerian dish, Chakhchoukha, which was meat and vegetables in a tomato sauce served with flatbread. It was supposed to celebrate Cedric's prefect status. Harry, Cedric, and Granddad ate in silence while Tavi hummed to herself.

"I think I'm going to go to my room," Cedric muttered once his bowl was empty. "Maybe prepare for school."

Before he could leave, a knock came at the back door. Cedric put on a pleasant smile and answered it.

"Oh, hey, George and Fred."

Harry had never heard them greeted in that order before. To him the twins might as well have been one person who went my Fredandgeorge. Perhaps that's why Cedric did it. Let them know they were two separate people.

"Hey, Cedric," said George. Harry could tell because he had higher inflections. "We just got home from Egypt and thought you might want to hear about it."

"Yeah, sure. Come on in. There's plenty of food."

Cedric snapped his fingers when he entered the room. Fred and George lit up upon seeing Harry and they each gave him a hug.

"Harry! There you are, mate. Ron was worried when he didn't hear from you," said Fred.

"Thought you might've been on lock down again."

"No." Harry shook his head. "I've just been here. Busy."

"We hear you there," said George, inspecting a piece of flatbread before stuffing it into his mouth. He said something around it.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Hungarian," said Cedric.

George choked and Fred cracked up.

"He said we brought you a present," Fred laughed. "Either as a condolence or celebration, depending on if you became prefect."

George gave Cedric a small parcel.

"It's a celebration," said Cedric, accepting it.

"Nooo!" Fred and George groaned dramatically.

Cedric chuckled. "Yep, I'm getting the stick installed tomorrow, boys." He made a face. "Sorry, Granddad."

Granddad grunted, but the corner of his mustache twitched like he was fighting a smile.

"Ugh, Percy has already been a nightmare," said Fred. "He made Head Boy and somehow thinks that extends to the household."

Cedric nodded and unwrapped his gift. "Well, I'm sure His Puffiness will calm down once he realizes he doesn't have that much power."

"He doesn't?"

"Not unless he asks for it," said Cedric. "But Percy is a stickler for the rules. He'd be too anxious to ask for more out of fear of getting on someone's shit list. Er, sorry, Granddad."

Granddad grunted and washed his plate.

Cedric inspected a miniature statue of a woman with a cat's head.

"Wow!"

"Turns out your nerd game is popular in Egypt," said George. "Could only afford one statue, but I found the  _ Africanus Extreme _ pack."

Cedric was beaming as he shuffled the cards.

"This is great! Thank you so much."

"It was George's idea," said Fred.

"That's really cool of you guys," said Cedric.

"I think I'm going to go see Ron," said Harry.

"Yeah, he'll be happy to see you," said George. "Everyone will."

As he walked to the Burrow, Harry was surprised the twins hadn't mentioned his new scales or feathered hair. Maybe they didn't care… or maybe it had something to do with Cedric snapping his fingers. There was something going on with him.

But what was it?

Harry exhaled slowly and looked up at the sky. How were things going to change? A large part of him was hesitant to tell Ron and Hermione what happened to him. Would they be able to keep the secret? Would they look at him like a monster?

He faltered and turned so that he was heading to Luna's house instead.

Despite the twilight, Luna was in her garden. Paper lanterns floated around casting a soft glow.

"Hello, Harry," she said without looking up.

"Hi, Luna." He sat down next to her and she gave him a garden fork.

He turned up earth and picked out grubs to feed to nearby birds. He was relieved to find that they did not look appetizing to him.

"When does school start?" Harry asked.

"Two days," said Luna. "They cut it close with the letters this year. I imagine with the difficulty of finding a new Defense teacher every year, it gets cut closer and closer."

"Luna, you're perceptive about people," said Harry. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

"You have monster blood in you," said Luna, turning to look at him, "but you are still kind and brave and considerate. You made sure the farm was covered so Auntie Bel could see Cedric perform at the horse show. So, I don't think you're a monster. I suppose there's a test."

"A test?"

Luna drew a knife out of an unseen sheath and Harry jumped.

"Do you always carry a knife on you?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Like an sensible witch, I know that magic is unreliable and sometimes a knife is required. Words are also a powerful weapon. Do you trust me?"

If it were anyone else, he would have booked it, but Harry knew Luna wouldn't hurt him. He held out his hand.

She slowly held the knife point over his hand and lowered it. It passed through him harmlessly, though he did feel a slight tingle emit from it. He shuddered slightly and Luna put the knife away.

"If you were a monster then the knife would have hurt you," she said. "Or if your parents weren't who you thought they were."

"What sort of knife is it?"

Luna smiled and planted another flower without answering his question. He took that as a "you aren't ready yet." He hoped whatever secrets his new friends had, they would tell him soon.

"What are you planting?"

"Hellebore," she said. "It's also known as the Christmas Rose because it blooms in the winter. Though, since I'm pagan, I don't quite celebrate Christmas. I celebrate Yule. I suppose Christmas and Easter are what happens when witches try to assimilate to muggle culture and then give up halfway."

Harry shrugged.

"Luna," Xenophilius called, "time to come in."

Luna gracefully stood. Despite playing in the dirt, she didn't appear to get any on her dress.

"Would you like to stay for a bit?" Luna asked. "We could put together a puzzle."

"I'd like that," said Harry, smiling lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**** September first came too quickly. Cedric placed his, Harry's, and Luna's trunks into the truck and said his last goodbyes to the animals. Luna had already said goodbye to her father and was crammed into the back seat with Harry.

"Where's Dad?" Cedric asked Belphoebe.

"He had an emergency at work," she said, gripping the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, habibi."

Cedric suppressed a sigh. "Work comes first."

"To an extent," said Belphoebe. "Work comes first to an extent."

The drive to London was quiet at first. Luna was humming lightly until she broke into song. Cedric looked back at her with a grin and harmonized while Belphoebe kept time on the steering wheel.

Harry found himself mesmerized. He bobbed his head and wiggled his fingers. The song was slow, yet light. He didn't know what they were singing but it must've been Greek. Luna had mentioned her mother was from there.

He dozed off from their song. When he woke, they were at King's Cross and Belphoebe was yelling.

"Absolutely no parking!" she growled. "I'm sorry, do you think you three can get to the platform."

"I'll get them there, Mum," said Cedric.

"Okay. I'll drive around until the train leaves just in case anything happens." She kissed her son on the head and reached back to take Harry's hand. "Do not hesitate to write me, habibi. If you have any trouble or you just want to talk."

"I will," he said.

Belphoebe patted his cheek and squeezed Luna's hand.

"Goodbye, Auntie Bel," said Luna. "See you for Yule."

"See you at Yule."

Cedric unloaded the trunks and animal cages onto trolleys that were conveniently left by the curb, and the three of them entered the crowded station. Luckily, the entrance they were dropped off at was very close to Platform 9 and 3/4.

"You first, Luna," said Cedric.

Luna skipped along and disappeared into the third pillar.

"Go on, Harry," said Cedric, looking over his shoulder. "I'm right behind you."

Harry, worried that he would be barred, chose to lean against the pillar. Relief flooded his chest when it gave way and he was on the platform with the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express.

Cedric appeared moments later.

"You have something on your shirt," said Harry.

Cedric brushed off the yellow dust. "Just some dirt."

"Are you sure no one will see…" Harry tapped the scales on his temple.

"Positive," said Luna.

"You two should go find a compartment," said Cedric. "Prefects have to meet in the first car. I imagine I'll need to find you after. Oh, and Harry—” he gave Harry a chocolate bar. "— you'll need this."

"Er— thanks." Harry put the chocolate into an outside pocket of his book bag.

"Harry!"

Harry's vision became obscured by a mass of brown hair.

"Oh, I was so worried when I hadn't heard from you," said Hermione. "Ron thought you might have—" she held him at arm's length. "Harry… are you alright?"

Luna snapped her fingers and it was like a ripple went through the air. Anyone who looked at Harry didn't seem fazed. Except for Hermione; she was still studying him with a curious expression. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Er— let's go get a seat," she said. "Don't want to miss the train. I saw Percy, so Ron must already be on board."

They ended up in a compartment occupied by a sleeping man.

Harry wasn't sure why Hermione was able to see past the illusion charm Luna had obviously cast. No one else saw anything out of the ordinary. They didn't even comment on the blue tint of his glasses.

Hermione didn't comment either, but as she told him about Greece, she kept giving him curious glances.

"Oi, there you are,” said Ron. “Been looking all over for you.”

"Hey, Ron," said Harry, giving his best friend a hug. "I'm sorry about not writing, things were just hectic."

"Yeah, I hear you," said Ron. "With petrifying your aunt, I imagine the ministry was breathing down your neck. Brilliant work by the way."

"It certainly was not," Hermione admonished. "He was lucky enough to not have been expelled."

"Oh, he had every right to," said Luna pleasantly, as if she were discussing the weather. "If someone insulted my parents, I'd put them six feet under. You understand."

Hermione faltered and looked at her hands. "Well, yes, I suppose I do."

"Who are you?" Ron demanded.

"Right," said Harry, mentally kicking himself. "Ron, Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood. We became friends when I, er, ended up at the Diggorys' home."

"I could never replace you, Ron," said Luna. "Harry and I are just close good friends."

Harry shot her a smile. Luna had a knack for responding to what a person was thinking and making the situation totally awkward. He found it endearing.

"You don't mind if she sits with us do you?"

"No," said Hermione, shaking her head.

Ron shook his, but crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Harry sat on the same side as Luna. Luna took out the latest copy of  _ the Quibbler _ and read it upside down.

"What are you reading there?" Hermione asked, tipping her head.

" _ The Quibbler _ ," Luna replied. "My father is the editor in chief. You would think it's nonsense, but that's because you need to accept that some things just can't be learned in books and other things don't need hard evidence to be true."

"Anything can be learned in a book," Hermione insisted. "And I was taught that if you can't prove it then it's not true."

"That's sad," said Luna, turning to look out the window. "We'll have to fix that."

Harry had never seen Hermione speechless before. She waggled her jaw and finally closed it and hid her face behind a book.

"Oh, and Hermione." Luna began moving her hands purposefully around.

Hermione's eyes got as big as moons and she moved her hands as well, though, she spoke.

"You speak sign language?" she asked.

"Not very well, I'm afraid," said Luna.

_ "You _ can do sign, Mione?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I didn't know you knew another language," said Harry.

"Well, you never asked," said Hermione. "I speak French and I know sign language."

"Where did you learn?" Luna asked with interest.

Hermione flexed her fingers before placing them in her lap. "My… my twin sister. She's deaf."

"Your twin sister," Ron echoed looking as if he were just meeting Hermione for the first time.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Paulina," said Hermione.

"Anything else we should know?" Ron asked.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me Officer Overshare," Hermione replied indignantly. "You never ask anything about me! You just assume the only thing I like in this world are books!"

"Shh!" Harry pointed to R.J. Lupin.

While they bickered, Luna went back to her magazine. She must've had a reason for starting it. Harry did realize that he didn't know anything about Hermione's home life. She never told him or Ron much except for the first time they met, but they never asked.

"I'd like to hear about your sister, Hermione," said Harry. "You're right, we never asked."

Luna smiled. That's what she was aiming for: Communication.

~o0o~

Percy must've been droning on for forever. Seriously, all they needed were their schedules and a list of rules, but Percy sure had a way of dragging out "you need to be responsible and there for the younger years" in the most complex way possible.

Cedric paid attention for the first fifteen minutes before turning his attention to the window.

"I thought this was just supposed to be twenty minutes," Tabatha St. Vincent of Slytherin whispered.

She and Cedric had been friends since first year. They were often desk mates in class since she was left-handed like him. She was also the only other student in his year taking all twelve  available classes. They usually found something to talk about. She was cool.

"He's probably preparing for a political career," Cedric replied.

"Excuse me," said Percy, "I am still talking. If you have a question, please, raise your hand."

Cedric raised his hand. "Yeah, uh, I'm hearing a whole lot about the rule side, but what about the part where we're there for first years. They're in a new place and, let's face it, boarding school kinda sucks. Shouldn't we also be focusing on being there in case someone needs to talk and to stop bullying?"

"That's a good point," said Angelina Johnson.

"Well,  _ of course _ , this is part of the job," said Percy. "That goes without saying."

Cedric hummed. "You sure about that?"

Before he could class clown the situation, the train screeched to a stop. Cedric slammed into the table and felt the wind knock out of him.

Oh no… not now. What was it this time?

He peered out the window, saw a dark shape, and stood.

"I'm going to make sure no one got hurt when the train stopped," he said.

Before Percy could stop him, Cedric hurried through the cars, checking in every other compartment if everyone was okay.

Then the lights went out.

Cedric pulled off his leather bracelet. The bow grew full-sized and his backpack became a quiver full of arrows. The faint glow of the Celestial bronze lit the hallway. He notched an arrow as a wave of despair washed over him.

He felt as if he'd never be happy again.

He got like that sometimes.

A sound like the drain of a bathtub alerted him. He turned and fired an arrow into a cloaked figure. It placed a bloated hand on its chest before dissipating into yellow dust. Behind it, Cedric saw ten more. They must have been causing the feelings of despair because people began crying.

 

That's right… these were dementors. They were born with agriculture in Mesopotamia. With civilization came disease, and with disease came despair. They could be defeated with Celestial Bronze or by a spell. Mum hadn’t taught him that one yet.

A white doe passed him, chasing a dementor down the hallway. Cedric looked and saw a middle-aged man.

"Uhh, I can explain?" said Cedric.

"You don’t need to," he said. "We need to see if the Trolley witch will distribute squares of chocolate. They're the best cure for contact with Dementors."

"I take it you're our new Defense teacher," said Cedric.

"Professor Lupin."

"Cedric Diggory. I should go check on my friend Harry."

"He and his friends are in there," said Professor Lupin pointing back.

Cedric thanked him and slid open the compartment door.

"Harry, Luna, are you okay?"

"Oh, he has a weapon, too," said Hermione Granger. He knew her from Harry's stories.

"What, you mean the bracelet?" said Ron.

Luna snapped her fingers and Ron slipped into a trance. He kept nodding as if he were hearing a conversation.

"Hi, Cedric Diggory," said Cedric shaking her hand.

"Hermione Granger," she said. "Do you make a habit of carrying around archery equipment?"

Cedric looked at Luna.

"I think she can see through the Mist," said Luna. "It would explain how she can see Harry as he is."

"So he does have scales," Hermione whispered placing a hand on her cheek. "Oh, I thought I was going mad."

"You're just as sane as I am," said Luna.

Cedric looked back and closed the compartment. He sat next to Harry.

"Do you still have that chocolate bar?"

Harry nodded and took it out of his bag. Cedric broke it up and passed it out. Ron just held it. He didn't know what Luna was making him see, but it must've been interesting.

"I think you're ready for the truth now, Harry," he said. "Hermione definitely needs it."

"I'll let you explain it," said Luna.

"Explain what?" Harry asked.

"What do you know about Greek gods?" Cedric asked.

"I've read all about them," said Hermione. "I also play Mythomagic. It doesn’t say much on actual legends, but it’s a useful starting point." She dug a deck of the cards out of her pocket and fanned them out.

"No way!" Cedric gasped. "Is that the holograph set?"

"You play it too?"

"It's my favorite game! We should play. My friend Tabatha plays it as well."

"Cedric," Luna reminded him.

"Er — sorry." Cedric rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Er, Greek gods… well, gods in general. I once saw Hathor in concert. Not sure about God, capital G, I think that depends on religion. With the gods come demigods." He gestured to himself and Luna. "Demigods are pretty much beacons for tragedy and monsters. Witches are like a different genus of human and can see a bit more, but they can still be swayed by the Mist which is how everything stays hidden from muggles."

"Wizards aren't exactly discreet," said Luna.

"So… cyclopes are real?" Hermione asked. "And women with one metal leg and one donkey leg?"

"That's specific," Cedric noted. "Those are empousai."

Hermione's brown skin became ashen. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"My first year teacher in primary school," she whispered, "had a metal leg and a donkey leg and her hair looked like fire. Everyone said I was crazy. Not even Paulina believed me. All these years… birds with metal wings… men with one eye… dogs the size of tanks… I thought magic could explain them, but when I found nothing…" She pressed her fingers to her temples and moaned.

"So… who's your dad?" Harry asked.

"Apollo," said Cedric with a grin.

"Apollo? Like… the guy who drives the sun?"

"God of music, art, archery, medicine, knowledge, and good poetry," said Hermione. "I take it you're good at all those things, Cedric?"

"Mm… Dad's just the god of poetry," said Cedric. "Whether it's good or not is debatable."

"And I thought life couldn't get weirder," said Harry. "Are you two really cousins?"

Cedric wiggled his hand. "Well, gods don't have DNA like we know it, but Luna and I grew up together, so I still consider her my cousin."

"My mother is Persephone," said Luna. "Goddess of springtime, Chaos bringer, and change-maker. Queen of the Underworld. Hades was mad when I was born, but mum just told him he should have married her properly."

"Anyway," Cedric continued, "we don't see our parents, and it's actually rare to get claimed by your godly parent. I think witches are more likely to be claimed, but I don't know any other demigods. I hear there's a camp in New York. Mount Olympus is above the Empire State Building."

"Of course it is." Hermione had buried her face in her knees. "Why are they there and not, I dunno,  _ Greece _ ?!"

"The Greek gods follow the heart of the West," Luna explained. "It was at England during the height of Imperialism and there are still things here, but it's most prominent in North America. Even so, we're not allowed to go to Rome and Greece for complicated reasons."

"I'm sure you have lots of questions," said Cedric. "I know it doesn't all make sense."

Hermione straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Cyclopes and empousai? Fine. Gods surviving for millenia by attaching their spirit to the West? Alright… but demigods who battle constantly regenerating monsters? Mist that hides it from muggles? No! Sometimes, you have to ask yourself what you’re willing to accept and this isn’t one of them!"

"Ah, there's the request for proof," said Luna. "I hope one day you'll learn to accept things without needing it right in front of your nose."

"What do you think, Harry?" Cedric asked.

"I have Phoenix and Basilisk blood running through my veins," said Harry with a wry laugh. "I got killed by the rooster and was a baby. At this point, I'll believe anything."

"Cereal?" Luna offered. “People think Gran is the goddess of wheat, but it’s actually Mum who is.”

Harry took the bowl. Luna procured another and gave it to Hermione who was gawking.

"Is there anyone else here who's like you two?" Harry asked.

"Not that I know of," said Cedric. "Demigods are even rarer than wizards and most don't make it to adulthood. One in every ten humans is magical. The percentage of demigods is smaller. Although, Blaise Zabini of Slytherin is a veela, so he can probably see through the Mist. Mind you, even demigods can still be swayed by the Mist."

"He won't tell, will he?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Nah, I met him once," said Cedric. "His mum and my mum play bridge once a month. He's cool."

"This is too much," said Hermione.

"You don't have to accept it right away," said Cedric. "Hey, how about a round of Mythomagic after I tell Percy what was up?"

She nodded and mouthed, "Okay."

Cedric passed Professor Lupin when he left. Cedric's bow turned back into a bracelet and his quiver became a book bag once more.


End file.
